


On the Run

by MarriedToAnAvocado



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Slow Burn, age gap, ex jedi reader, sort of enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedToAnAvocado/pseuds/MarriedToAnAvocado
Summary: With stormtroopers after you, there's no other choice but to take shelter with a mandalorian.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 173





	1. Disturbance

With one hand raised in the air and the other tucked under your head, you held a tool up with some help from The Force. Your eyes stayed locked on the tool, even though you knew you could keep it elevated in the air. As you lay there in your simple bed, you wondered why you ever gave up your Jedi training. If you remembered correctly, you were well on your way to becoming a master. You were good, ranked among some of the best. Many told you how they impressed with your abilities. Sometimes you wanted to go back.

Suddenly, a loud noise filled your ears. Your focus was lost almost instantly. Your hand dropped from the air, tool following with it, hitting you right in the face.

“Damn it,” you grumbled to yourself as you sat up.

You flung the tool across the room, not caring about where it landed. With the interrupting noise still going on, you made your way to the door that led to outside. The sand that surrounded your home swirled around as multiple ships flew over you. You watched as they landed a good distance away from you, in the nearest village. You began to shake your head, disgruntled by the disturbance by the noise these ships caused. With your arms crossed over your chest, you made your way back inside.

Your home was small, but it was enough for you. The “house”, if one could even call it that, consisted of one room that held everything you could need. It was better than nothing. It was a place that was far enough from the village, but still close enough to where you could see the village. There were a few other homes close to yours, but you barely noticed them.

As an ex-Jedi, living on Tatooine was perfect. Nobody knew you there and you found it rather peaceful. You held the life of an average mechanic at a local shop. Sure, it wasn’t everyone’s dream job, but you considered it better than other things.

For six months, this had been your life.

Being on your own had its perks. You didn’t have anyone else but yourself to worry about, all while being free to do whatever you wanted. But it did get lonely. You hadn’t seen your parents since you went into training with the Jedi when you were a kid. You didn’t bother trying to contact them, as they’d probably be ashamed of your choice.

You didn’t mind being alone. You liked not having to answer to anyone and having your own space in your home. Back with Jedi, you still had your own space, but it still came with having to answer to someone else. The loneliness did set in, especially now that you were getting used to living this kind of life. As much as you liked living a life on your own, there was part of you that wished for something more. You had made friends with other Jedi in the past, but with leaving the Jedi, came leaving those friends behind as well. You considered it a small price to pay to earn the freedom you always desired. Sometimes, you couldn’t help but think about how your life would be if you just stayed with the Jedi. Would you actually be happy like others had told you? Was it actually the best path for you and you made the wrong decision in leaving?

You didn’t have the answers, and at that point, you didn’t want them. The path you chose was what you wanted to focus on, not the past and the constant “what ifs” that lingered in your mind.

Now that the ships had destroyed the peacefulness that you had before, you weren’t about to try and recreate it. It didn’t help that you were now mildly upset from being disturbed. You grabbed your cloak off the hook hanging on the wall and threw it on. Underneath the hook on the wall, stood a small shelf with plenty of your belongings sitting there. On the top shelf was a silver-lined object, that barely did anything except collect dust. Your eyes stayed locked on it, knowing you couldn’t keep avoiding the lightsaber forever.

You hadn’t touched the lightsaber since your departure from the Jedi. It sat there everyday since you moved in. You didn’t feel like it was yours, but you knew it would be a mistake to go back to try and return it. Without thinking, you picked it up. The cool feel of the metal took you back to the day you got the saber.

_“This is your lightsaber, guard it with your life and use it when necessary,” your master told you as he stood at your level, handing you the silver object._

_You took the weapon into your small hands, beaming from ear to ear. It was a huge moment for you and the rest of the kids standing there with you. You gave your master a solemn nod and he gave you a sincere smile as he pat your shoulder. Your eyes gazed upon your newest gift, knowing that this was a big stepping point for you and the other kids who had become your friends. You weren’t a kid anymore. Or at least you thought. You were moving up in the ranks, which meant more training, which meant no more kid’s stuff._

_Even though you knew you had to be serious for the upcoming training, you couldn’t help but smile once more. You looked to your left, grinning at the taller, raven-haired boy next to you who everyone thought was so special. He glared at you with an arched eyebrow, and then proceeded to face forward. You never could tell what was up with him, but it didn’t bother you at that moment._

_The lightsaber meant everything to you. You repeated your master’s words to yourself, promising yourself that you wouldn’t let anything happen to it._

You blinked quickly, snapping out of the memory that just invaded your head. You sighed, realizing that you did keep your promise. Your eyes met the silver weapon once more before clenching it in your hand and walking outside.

——

Since the ships that flew over your house disturbed your peace, you decided to take a walk to the village. The lightsaber was hidden under your cloak and hung from your belt. It kept hitting your thigh as you walked, which quickly got annoying.

A few unfamiliar ships were sitting outside of the village. Your eyes glared at the ships, as they were the ones that flew over your house. The village was crowded as you walked through its streets. Nobody bothered talking to you, which you didn’t mind. You barely knew anybody there, except for the other workers at the mechanic shop and a few of the loyal customers. You hardly came to town except for work and to occasionally get a drink.

This time was one of those occasions.

The bar was moderately crowded, and you were able to snag yourself a seat along the main counter. One of the bartenders immediately took your order and you were left waiting. Usually, the bar was loud, but today was different. There was still some noise floating around, but there was a certain tensity that covered the entire room. Your eyes scanned the room as you waited for your drink. In the corner of the room stood a couple stormtroopers, talking with each other. Stormtroopers were an everyday occurrence in the village. Ever since the fall of the Empire, it wasn’t unusual to see Stormtroopers in villages. But you knew they weren’t the ones that made the bar so tense.

In the middle of the room was a mandalorian sitting with someone else at a table. _Bingo._

Mandalorians were one of the most feared beings in the galaxy. You’d never once met one, and didn’t really want to. They were the enemy of the Jedi, and seeing as you used to be a Jedi, it made sense that you didn’t think about talking to one. You still considered it to be kinda cool that there was a mandalorian in the room. They were legendary across the galaxy, despite being feared by everyone.

Your drink was set down on the table in front of you, and you turned back around to take a sip. You feel yourself relax a little as the liquid hit your tongue. As you set your drink down, your hand slips under your cloak, feeling the lightsaber at your hip. You knew better than to let your saber be seen in public. Your hand moved under the cloak, making sure the weapon was secure in its spot so no one could accidentally steal it or something. You turned your head back to the crowd of people sitting out in the rest of the room. The mandalorian still sat in the same spot you found him in, but the stormtroopers were gone.

Suddenly, you were tapped sharply on the shoulder which caused you to turn around, jumping as you did so. The two stormtroopers that you saw earlier were standing right next to you. Your eyes were wide, but you remained calm.

“Can I help you?” You politely asked.

The two stormtroopers didn’t know what personal space was at this point as they looked upon you. One of your arms rested against the bar and you were leaned back slightly to try and keep some distance between you and the white figures.

“We were suspicious of some of your activity over here so we thought we should check it out,” one of them told you, their voice monotone but not intimidating in the slightest.

You rose one eyebrow. “What activity? I’ve been enjoying my drink for the last few minutes.”

The one closest to you tilted their head. “You were fidgeting and moving around suspiciously. You had a hand under your cloak like you’re trying to hide something.”

Even though you knew they could find your lightsaber, you didn’t sway from standing your ground.

“Well, I’m not hiding anything if that’s what you think,” you replied, beginning to turn away from them, back to your drink.

The stormtrooper’s hand reached out and grabbed your forearm, keeping you in your place. The one behind the one closest to you was now holding a blaster. Your heart started to beat faster.

“We think you _are_ hiding something and we’d like to know what it is,” the stormtrooper grumbled.

You jerked your arm toward your body, but the stormtrooper kept his grip firm.

“Let go of me,” you demanded, pulling your arm back again.

The blaster was now aimed at you. The stormtrooper’s hand reached down to where your cloak was resting on your thigh, grabbing the thin fabric. In that moment before the fabric was pulled away, you lifted your free hand and force pushed the stormtrooper, causing him to fly across the room. You instantly gasped, surprised that you had just done that. Before the other stormtrooper could shoot the blaster, you heard the sound of another blaster shot that knocked him down to your feet.

You whipped your head around to see the once seated mandalorian standing with a blaster pointed in your direction. He lowered his blaster and came walking toward you. The whole bar was in a panic, some quickly rushing out of the place while others stayed to spectate. You looked down at the stormtrooper who lay at your feet with a smoking hole through his chest.

A hand came to rest on your shoulder, which caused you to look up.

“Are you alright?” The Mandalorian asked you, his voice monotone like the stormtroopers’, but intimidating.

You nodded your head quickly. “Yeah, I just-“

Before you could finish your sentence, the stormtrooper you had thrown across the room got up. Both you and the Mandalorian had your attention set to the stormtrooper. The stormtrooper raised his blaster toward the two of you, while talking into the comlink on his arm.

“All units stand down, this shouldn’t take long,” he mumbled, but still loud enough to where you could hear him.

Without hesitation, the Mandalorian raised his blaster and shot the stormtrooper, knocking him to the ground once more. He turned to you.

“We have to get out of here,” the Mandalorian told you. “Follow me, I can get us out of here.”

With no question about it, you followed the Mandalorian out of the now very noisy bar. Out in the sandy streets of the village, you and the Mandalorian scouted out your surroundings. You only scouted for a few seconds before a stormtrooper rounded the bar’s corner and spotted you.

“All units move in, I see them,” the stormtrooper commanded into the comlink.

You and the Mandalorian took off running in the opposite direction, which was near the same spot you entered the village. Blasters were being fired at you as you sprinted down the sandy streets, hoping you could make it back to your home.

“M-My home is just outside of the village,” you panted. “I-I think we can make it.”

You didn’t know why you decided to talk while running, especially in your situation. As he was running, the Mandalorian would quickly turn around and shoot at the white armored men.

“No, my ship’s closer. We’ll be safer there. The troopers would just follow us to your house,” he explained.

You wondered why he wasn’t sounding tired. But he made a good point. At this point, you didn’t care if you were working with the enemy, as long as you could escape these damn stormtroopers. You were coming up on the spot where you had seen all the ships that flew in before. You both started to slow down as you approached all of the ships. The Mandalorian led you to his ship, which already had its ramp down. You had a few seconds to develop some sort of plan.

“Get inside, I’ll fend them off,” the Mandalorian ordered.

You shook your head. “There’s too many of them. You go start the ship, I’ll stop them.”

Before the Mandalorian could protest, you reached your hand past your cloak, pulling out your lightsaber. You pressed the button and the blue saber lit up. The Mandalorian didn’t think to ask any questions as he ran past you and into the ship. The stormtroopers caught up with you and shot their blasters, only for you to dodge all of their attacks. You held your hand out to them like you had before, throwing a bunch of them to the ground with the force. This caught a lot of them off guard, but shots were still being fired at you.

It didn’t take long for the Mandalorian’s ship to get started. You began moving back, inch by inch, defending yourself from the blaster shots until you made it to the ramp of the ship. Once you were on the ramp, it began to close, indicating that you were safe.

You found yourself falling back to the ground of the ship, sitting there to at least catch your breath. The ship made its way into the air, traveling to any planet but Tatooine.


	2. Three Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going home may not be an option.

Out of breath and slightly sore, it took quite a bit of perseverance to help yourself up from sitting on the hard metal ground of the ship. The lightsaber remained in your hand as you found yourself standing up. You tucked the lightsaber back where it was under your cloak as your eyes wandered all over the room. The room had a gray tone to it, with a hint of yellow from the dimly shining lights. You were on a _mandalorian’s_ ship, an enemy of the Jedi. To you, the dislike of mandalorians was a little less severe since you weren’t a Jedi. But it was still there, nonetheless.

You walked around the room, wondering just how you could get out of there. The ship was already in the air so it wasn’t like you could actually _leave_. You were stuck there, which meant you had to find the Mandalorian. It didn’t take you long to see the ladder attached to the wall.

Climbing up the ladder led you to a door that automatically opened when you stood in front of it. Behind the door was a bright room where two chairs were, one of which the Mandalorian was seated in. You didn’t say a word as you entered the room. You stayed behind the chairs, keeping your distance. The Mandalorian pressed one of the many buttons on the panel of buttons in front of him. He then swiveled his chair around to face you.

“I was just about to come look for you,” the Mandalorian spoke.

He gestured for you to sit down in the other seat. Your eyes darted to the seat, hesitation setting in. After a few moments, you sat down. The Mandalorian’s expressionless mask faced you, but he said nothing. You knew exactly what you had to say.

“Thank you, for uh, saving my life back there,” you told him, your thumbs fidgeting with the fabric of your cloak.

The Mandalorian briefly tilted his head before sighing. “It wasn’t a problem.”

The silence fell over the cockpit instantly. You didn’t know what to even say to him, he was a mandalorian, one of the most unknown people in the galaxy. All you knew was that they were warriors who never took off their helmets. And you knew you didn’t want to be there any longer than you had to be.

The Mandalorian looked upon you through the helmet. He saw that you were nervous, but he didn’t see an ounce of fear. Judging by the lightsaber, he knew something was up.

“I take it you’re a Jedi.”

_There it was._ In the situation you were just in, the force was the easiest defense you had. And on top of that, the Mandalorian saw the lightsaber. Being an ex Jedi was something that you tried your best to keep hidden. That wasn’t who you were anymore.

“Not anymore,” you replied. “I gave that up a while ago.”

You looked away after answering him. Your head was racing past every thought at a million miles per second. Firstly, you wondered where the hell you were even going. By looking out the front window, you assessed that you were still on Tatooine. As your focus was on the window, the Mandalorian swiveled his chair back to its original position. He placed both hands on the levers that steered the ship.

“Why’d you quit?”

Secondly, you wanted to get off this ship and go back home. But you knew the Mandalorian was just trying to help both of you get away from the stormtroopers, which could ultimately lead to more trouble. You had moved your chair to face ahead as well, and you gave a tired sigh.

“It just wasn’t for me. I should’ve realized that sooner, but I stayed there for ten years before I came to that conclusion,” you answered.

The Mandalorian glanced at you for a moment before turning back to the outside world. You definitely didn’t fit the image of a Jedi, at least not to him. When he saw you use the force back at that bar, he was more than surprised. The truth was that he thought you didn’t look old enough to be a Jedi. All the Jedis he saw were older, more intimidating. You, however, were neither of those.

You stayed silent, knowing there wasn’t much else to say. You knew you wouldn’t be on the ship for very much longer. You’d be back to your home in no time. That was until the Mandalorian put the ship into hyperdrive. You sat up even more in your chair, hands gripping the armrests as you confusingly gazed upon the stars that sped past your vision.

“Uh, what the hell was that? Weren’t you going to take me back to my house?” You piped in real quick, panic subtly setting in.

The Mandalorian gave you a quick glance before his attention went back to the stars in front of him.

“Who said anything about taking you back?” The Mandalorian’s voice was stern this time.

Your eyes briefly dilated, more panic setting in as the ship exited hyperdrive. The ship flew calmly through space, which was the opposite of how you were. You didn’t know what to think by this time, fearing about what would happen next.

“I need to go back home,” you stated, half way grumbling with your words.

The Mandalorian began shake his head. “We can’t go back there for a while.”

You gave a soft gasp. “What, why? I’d be safe. You can just leave me there, I can fight off the stormtroopers. I’m sure they’re gone by now.”

“They’re after both of us. I know who their leader is, they’ll be after us because of what happened in the bar,” the Mandalorian explained. “And they’ll be after you more because you can use the force.”

You frowned, seeing that he made a good point. You slumped lower into your seat, watching the peaceful star-filled sky that surrounded you.

“So I’m just supposed to stay with you until you think it’s safe to go back?” You asked, turning back to face him.

You heard the stoic man give a tired sigh. “Unless you got a better idea.”

You didn’t. The home you lived in on Tatooine was the only place you could go. There was no way you would contact the Jedi about this, either. It looked like you were stuck there.

“So where are we going?” You asked, indicating that you were going along with his plan.

The Mandalorian looked over at you again, knowing this would be his life for a while. He sighed again.

“Endor.”

——

The dark, star-filled sky began to turn to day as you headed into Endor. You hadn’t said a word to the Mandalorian since he told you where you were going. Then you shifted your attention back to him, curious as to what his thoughts were.

“Why Endor?” You asked.

He glanced at you for a split second, but kept steering the ship.

“It has a nice climate. Plus, it’ll be a good, safe place for us and the kid,” he explained.

Your eyes squinted at him immediately, confused by what he just said.

“Kid? What kid? You have kid?” You quickly blurted out, wondering why he wouldn’t have told you that he had a kid previous to this.

Your eyes looked around the cockpit, seeing if you had missed something earlier. No child in sight, just you and the Mandalorian. You heard the Mandalorian sigh to himself, which you began to notice that he did that a lot.

“He’s not an actual human kid. He’s a different species and I’m the one who’s supposed to take care of him.”

You wondered how many other surprises you would find out about in what would hopefully be a short time you would spend with him. But then again, Mandalorians were known to keep to themselves, so you didn’t see him opening up, which you didn’t mind. For the most part, your sole focus was to get back home to Tatooine. And actually stay alive and survive, of course. But before all that happened, you wanted to see this non-human kid that the Mandalorian was talking about.

The ship started to sink to the ground, landing in a grassy plain near the forest that covered the entire planet. The Mandalorian shut off the ship and began shifting in his seat.

“We’ll make camp here for the time being,” he told you as he rose from his chair. “I’m sure the stormtroopers are still looking for us on Tatooine, so we’ll be safe here for a while.”

You gave him a simple nod, acknowledging what he said. He then walked to the door, which opened automatically at his presence. You knew there was nothing else you could do but follow him.

When you got to the lower level of the ship, the Mandalorian opened a door on the side of the room and stepped inside. He returned with a small pod that floated in the air next to him. Your eyes didn’t tear away from the hovering object. The pod didn’t open, and instead the Mandalorian walked past you where the ramp of the ship was opening. He walked down the ramp, pod floating behind him.

You followed them to the outside planet, the sunlight immediately blinding you as you stepped into the grass. The Mandalorian set his things down not too far from the ship. You stood near him, not knowing what to do. You didn’t want to get in the way, and quite frankly, you didn’t even want to be there.

“There’s a trunk in ship,” he began. “It’s on the lower level, it has some supplies that we’ll need.”

He then went on about rearranging the things, which you noticed were only weapons. You knew he wanted you to go get the trunk in the ship, even though he didn’t ask. And since you were part of whatever team this was, you knew you’d better go get the supplies.

——

A fire glowed bright in front of you and the Mandalorian, as the child toddled around aimlessly. The night air was cool and peaceful while the sky glittered with stars above you. You leaned against a log as you sat on the ground.

When you had finally met the child a little earlier, he was not what you had expected. But then again, you didn’t know what you were expecting, especially when the Mandalorian had told you he wasn’t human. However, the child seemed to take a liking to you. And at the same time, you did think he was adorable. The Mandalorian told you about how they were a clan of two. What was hard to believe was the fact that he wanted the child to stay with him. You always saw mandalorians as solitary people, they never had anyone to take care of but themselves.

The child stared up at you, the fire barely glimmering in his chocolate brown eyes. His small arms reached up to you. You hesitated, your eyes shooting over to the Manadalorian, almost like you were asking permission.

“You can pick him up, that’s what you’re worried about,” his monotone voice said.

You reached down, both arms out and picked up the little green creature. He cooed as you sat him in your lap, keeping your hands on him for security. You’d never really dealt with babies in the past. You didn’t have siblings, plus living the Jedi life didn’t really involve babies. Holding the Mandalorian’s child was definitely something new. He moved around in your lap, which began to worry you, but you soon eased into it.

“So how long will we be staying here?” You questioned, hopeful that you could return home within a few days.

The front of his silver helmet now faced you. The fire’s orange glow flickered in the reflection of the helmet.

“Three weeks,” he answered. “Give or take.”

Your eyes widened and you could feel your heart drop at his answer. And just what the hell were you supposed to do for three weeks? Sit around? Stare at the sky? There was no way you would survive.

“ _Three weeks?!_ ” You snapped. “Are you joking?”

He shook his head, slowly. He said nothing. You could practically feel the blood in your veins coming to a boil.

“Are you seriously afraid of some stormtroopers? I’m sure they’ve forgotten about us by now,” you started in, not holding back. “Besides, their fight is with me, not you.”

You heard the Mandalorian exhale slowly under the helmet.

“There’s more to it than just some stormtroopers,” he sighed. “Things are worse than what they used to be, and I want to keep everyone safe.”

Your eyebrows furrowed. You set the child back on the ground and stood up.

“Look, I already thanked you for saving me back at the bar. But I didn’t ask for anything else, you don’t need to go out of your way to help me.”

You began to walk back to the ship, hoping that your point was made.

“You don’t understand. The stormtroopers saw that you can use the force,” the Mandalorian said as your back was turned to him.

Your feet came to a stop, turning back to him. “Why is that a big deal?”

At that moment, you came to the conclusion that being a recluse didn’t have its benefits. You really didn’t think it was a big deal that you could use the force. You weren’t a Jedi, so you really didn’t use it that much these days. The force was kind of an afterthought for you, as nobody ever saw you use it.

“The stormtroopers report to Moff Gideon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your patience on the update, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be here soon :)  
> again, I'm mandohatesdroids on tumblr...


	3. Scratching the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions rise when you discover some new things about the mysterious warrior.

“So let me get this straight,” you started after the faceless man in front you ended his explanation. “Moff Gideon is after the kid because he too can use the force?”

He nodded his head.

“And you’re saying Moff Gideon is also after me because I can use the force?”

He nodded again. It was all coming together in your head as you sat by the fire. With the fall of the empire, a new power in the galaxy came to be and that was Moff Gideon. The Mandalorian told you that he was after force users and he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Based on that and hearing how dangerous he is, you knew you had no choice but to accept the Mandalorian’s help and protection.

“So three weeks?” You repeated.

“Yes. It’s just to be safe. The stormtroopers will eventually stop looking since you’re not a huge target.”

You slouched against the log you were leaning your back against. The fire began to die down and the darkness began to surround you more.

“How long will we be here?” You asked, referring to Endor.

There wasn’t anything wrong with Endor, you were curious. Since you were going to be stuck with some mandalorian and his weird green alien of a child, you thought it would be best to find out what’s ahead. The Mandalorian helped himself to his feet and proceeded to reach down to pick up the child.

“I’m hoping we can lay low here until it’s time to take you back to Tatooine.”

He began to walk toward the ship, and the child rested in his arms. It took you a second to figure out that you should follow him. You paced behind him, keeping a good amount of space between you and the still intimidating mandalorian. When you made it to the interior of the ship, the Mandalorian climbed the ladder that led to the cockpit without a word.

Dim yellow lights illuminated the lower level where you stood. The ramp of the ship was still down, which allowed for a cool breeze to engulf you. Different sized boxes and trunks lined sections of the walls. You glanced at the two closed metal doors that stuck out among the gloomy walls. That didn’t intrigue you as much as the tall pillars that were lined up with glowing keypads on their sides.

You inched over to the pillars, seeing that they were sealed. One of your eyebrows arched, putting the pieces together that there was something inside each of the pillars. You were closer now as your hand reached out to hold one of them. It was easy to move, which allowed for you to push the case to the side, revealing something that you really didn’t want to see.

“What the…” you thinly muttered to yourself.

There was a person. In carbonite. _Frozen._ Step by step, you backed up, seeing that there were others. Your eyes widened for only an instant before a dry gulp managed to go down your throat. You knew mandalorians were bounty hunters, but you didn’t know this was what happened to the guilty.

You began to back up again, this time running into something in the process. For a brief moment, two hands barely touched your shoulders until you speedily spun around. It was like time came to a halt for just a brief moment. The feeling of intimidation seeped through you, this time more heavily. However, you didn’t cower away.

You stepped backwards, widening the space between you and the man who could easily knock you out. There was nothing but silence between you and him. Just as you were about to speak, you both began talking at the same time, your words crashing together to where you weren’t able to understand the other.

“You first,” you mumbled.

“No, you go first I know you’re dying to ask what those are,” he retorted, gesturing toward the carbonite people behind you. He sounded unamused.

His bluntness caught you off guard, but it didn’t stop you from asking why he had people in carbonite on his ship. You briefly turned your head, glancing at the line of frozen people.

“Why are those people in there like that? Are they still alive? Why did you do that?”

There was a lull and then a sigh before he answered.

“They’re the bounties I’ve tracked,” he told you, proceeding with the rest of your previous questions. “It’s my job to track them and capture them and keep them alive until I get them to the right place.”

You tilted your head and crossed your arms over your chest. The mandalorian helmet stayed focused in your direction.

“But why _freezing_ them? That sounds a little… harsh,” you stated.

“They’re fine like that. I don’t keep them for very long, I have to turn them in.”

The Mandalorian then stepped away from you, going to a different spot in the room. He began typing on some keypad on the wall until a door slid open.

“And how long until you turn these people in?” You turned your attention toward him as he stood in front of the now open doorway that wasn’t there before.

Golden-yellow lights came on from inside the room, they were much brighter compared to the ones you were standing under. The front of his helmet turned to face you again. He leaned against the wall, forearm pressed on the metal surface and his arms were crossed across his beskar chest plate. You could see that he was growing irritated, especially after you heard the sigh he gave you.

“Tomorrow. I’m leaving tomorrow to turn them in,” he informed you. The boredom he felt was evident in his voice. “Which is why we should get some sleep.”

He then strode into the room, leaving you alone for a few seconds before you picked up on the hint that you should follow. When you entered the room, you were expecting something else entirely. The room was small with walls colored silver and made of the same metal as the rest of the ship. In the corner was a single, almost cot-sized bed. There were a few things scattered on the ground, but nothing that bothered you since it was the Mandalorian’s room.

“I know it’s not much, but you can sleep here for the time being,” he said. “I’ll keep watch outside tonight and then we’ll take off in the morning.”

You slumped your shoulders, as you weren’t a fan of the situation.

“I can’t do that to you, this is your room, I’m just a guest. I’ll sleep outside,” you started to back away toward the doorway.

“No. You’re the guest and guests get the room, you’re sleeping in here,” his voice was stern, but also sounded tired. He sighed. “You’ll be safer in here.”

You gulped, knowing that there was no arguing. You already felt like he was irritated enough with you because of the people in carbonite. It was probably best to not say anything and listen to what he said.

“Okay,” you nodded. “T-Thank you.”

The Mandalorian moved toward the door, wanting to give you some space. Your eyes stayed on him as his strides continued. The question that had been on your mind was on the tip of your tongue.

“What’s your name?” You blurted out, your voice mouse-like in volume.

His steps came to a halt, not turning around. You could practically feel the tensity crawling on your skin, almost regretting asking the question.

“I-“ he stammered, almost voiceless. “I can’t say.” He turned around, your eyes meeting the front of his helmet. His head tilted slightly. “I hope you understand.”

You nodded your head quickly. “I do.”

That was a lie. In the moment, you didn’t understand, especially since you didn’t know everything about mandalorians. You dismissively turned around, knowing there was nothing left to say.

“But you could always tell me your name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, I promise. Life got in the way, but I should be back and updating now. I'm still mandohatesdroids on tumblr :)


	4. Across Endor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling through Endor isn't exactly the most exciting trip... especially when it's with a mandalorian.

_Lightsaber. Check._

_Bag. Packed._

_That was all you needed. There you were, in one of the highest points on Naboo. At the time, the only thing you were happy about was the view you had from your temporary room. As you stepped away from your bed, you slung your bag over your back, then paused. In the dead of the night, it was still beautiful outside. The white light coming from a distant moon shone bright against the vast waters that were still before your eyes._

_You couldn’t stay._

_In your head, you were beating yourself up for waiting ten years to realize that being a Jedi wasn’t what you really wanted. And of course, you came to this realization on the night before your promotion to master. It didn’t matter. You had no second thoughts. It was time to go. In one swift turn, you headed for the door, not looking back as you walked out._

_The other apprentices and padawans were asleep in the rooms that you passed by, so you were careful to tiptoe down the hall. You descended down a few stairs until you made it to the outside. You felt a smile tug at your lips, the sense of freedom setting in._

_“Who’s out there?”_

_The happy feeling dispersed within seconds when you heard the voice coming from the place you had just left. It was one of the other male Jedi, but you couldn’t tell who it was in particular. All you knew in that moment was that you needed to run. You took off down another set of stairs that was attached to the porch you were standing on. Footsteps followed you at a fast pace as you began to sprint across the way into the forest nearby. The ground beneath you turned from stone to grass real quick. When you looked back, the darkness prevented you from seeing who chased you._

_They began to call out your name, which fueled your need to sprint faster. Sweat came to the surface of your body as the unrecognizable person kept on your trail. The forest was approaching and you knew he’d give up eventually._

_Once you reached the tree-filled area, you continued to run, but almost yelped when you heard the noises of a lightsaber. It wasn’t yours, either. Looked like he hadn’t given up. The darkness had become heavier amongst the trees, the high-up leaves blocked out the white moon light. You bolted to the side and scrambled around, trying to throw him off your scent. The blue hues of the lightsaber dimly lit up your path as you were now jumping to avoid different obstacles of nature. He was still quite a ways from you, but his relentlessness made it feel like he was inches apart._

_You turned sharply and suddenly, your hand pressing against a tree to hide behind. From behind the tree, you watched as the blue lightsaber passed you, but then stopped in its tracks. You were out of breath, but you had to keep quiet. Your hands trembled terribly as you struggled to breathe. One hand stayed against the surface of the tree, while the other reached for the lightsaber at your hip._

_“Alright,” the man’s voice grumbled. “Where’d you go?”_

_He said your name, hoping that would make you show yourself. The lightsaber was getting closer to you. You didn’t dare budge._

_“The masters won’t be too happy that one of their finest apprentices tried to escape,” the voice spoke. “Or are you out here for something more? Maybe_ **_someone_ ** _more?”_

_Your eyebrows furrowed for a second, wondering what the hell that was all about. From the way he talked, you knew the voice belonged to one of the cocky apprentices that you never hung around with._

_“You know Jedi can’t fall in love, but let’s face it. You’re never gonna find love anyway,” his voice was menacingly low. “So why don’t I just take you back to the Jedi where we both belong and forget this ever happened.”_

_His glowing lightsaber was getting closer. Your throat was dry from the fear building inside of you. The grip you had on your lightsaber grew stronger until he was on the other side of the tree you were standing behind._

_“Or I could just kill you myself.”_

_In one swift move, you pulled the lightsaber from your hip and pressed the button to light it up. As he turned around, you swung your lightsaber forward. The blue weapon went right through the man who had been chasing you. Your eyes were widened, but the rest of your face was full of anger. You looked the man right in the face, recognizing him. You pulled the weapon out of his body before he fell to the ground in front of you. The breath you had been holding for what seemed like an eternity was heavy as it left your system._

_His still glowing lightsaber was now laying in the grass, away from you. You didn’t even think of touching it. Instead, you pressed the button on your own lightsaber. The thoughts in your head ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. Shock began to set in as you gave a quick glance to his dead body. You couldn’t stand to even look at him. You’d killed someone. But it wasn’t just someone, it was a Jedi. The lump in your throat was hard to swallow as you backed up from the body, your steps were staggered. Your knees were growing weak and you knew you had to get out of there before anyone else were to find you._

_The forest was deathly quiet as you struggled to start running. Eventually, you got it. You didn’t know how you’d leave Naboo, but all you knew was that you’d never be a Jedi._

_——_

Panic filled your body for a brief few seconds as you woke up to the sound of the ship starting. You sat up in the bed, remembering where you were. The light of day seeped through the slats on the wall that you didn’t know were there before. The room was empty, except for something laying on the floor on the far side of the room.

Seriously, the room needed some furniture besides the bed.

As you got up, you noticed that all the things that were previously on the floor were gone. The metal floor was cold against your feet as you tiptoed across the room. You were kind of confused when you found a nice, folded pile of clean clothes sitting on the floor. Having slept in the same outfit you had worn all of the previous day, it was safe to say you hadn’t really thought about new clothes. You went ahead and changed into the clothes that were provided, and made a mental note to thank the Mandalorian later.

After you freshened up in the rather small fresher you’d ever seen, you made your way out to the rest of the ship. By this point, the ship was in the air, unbeknownst to you as to where it was going. You knew it wouldn’t be far since you’d set up camp on Endor. When you stepped in front of the door, it opened automatically, revealing the Mandalorian standing there.

Both of your eyebrows raised at once, surprised to see him. From the way he stepped back, you could tell he was shaken up as well.

“Uh, hi,” you murmured, hands coming together at your front.

Under the helmet, he looked you up and down, seeing that you were wearing the clothes he had given you. The clothes weren’t anything extravagant, just something get by with. He thought it would be a good idea to stop by a village and get you something better.

“I was, uh, just coming to see if you were alright,” his voice low and monotone.

Your mouth formed a small grin, which eased the tension the Mandalorian was feeling. The Mandalorian didn’t want to be overbearing. But at the same time he wanted to make sure he was being helpful, since this was a new environment for you.

“I’m alright,” you answered calmly. “Thank you for the clothes.”

He gave you a simple nod. “It wasn’t a problem.”

All that you heard was the sound of the ship’s engine as it flew in autopilot to wherever you were going. Once again, you found yourself at a loss for words. You’d just met this mandalorian the day before, what were you supposed to say? It would be a long three weeks if you didn’t say anything to him. But he was the one who talked before the silence grew unbearable.

“There’s some food up there,” he pointed behind him at the ladder that led to the cockpit. “If you’re hungry.”

You began to nod your head. “I could eat. Lead the way.”

So you followed him up the ladder to the cockpit. With the ship being so small, it wasn’t a long trek. If you weren’t awake before, you definitely were once you walked into the room. The cockpit was brighter than the rest of the ship, all thanks to the huge window in front of the control panel. The Mandalorian took his spot in the pilot’s chair. The child was in his pod, hovering in between the two chairs. You sat in the passenger, or co-pilot chair that you’d sat in before.

The Mandalorian handed you a small plate of food and then proceeded to turn his chair to face the child. A plate of food rested on the armored man’s lap as he fed little bits to the green child. The child cooed as he took the food that was offered to him in his little hand and ate it. You ate your food as well, the silence was actually peaceful this time. As you looked up at the Mandalorian, you noticed something. “Why aren’t you eating?”

He paused for a brief moment before handing the child some more food. The front of the helmet tilted in your direction. He rested the hand that was feeding the child on the arm rest. His response was kind of quick in hopes that you wouldn’t bother him about it. “I already ate.”

You set your plate in your lap. Your focus was only on the Mandalorian, because you began to put the pieces together. You’d been with him for almost 24 hours and not once did you see him take the helmet off.

“Do you ever take the helmet off?” You asked, briefly pointing at the helmet on his head.

How many times had he heard _that question_ in his life? Too many to keep count at this point. He was thankful that you couldn’t see him rolling his eyes.

“Not in front of any living thing,” he replied, bored with answering the same question again.

The child began reached for the plate the Mandalorian still had, eager for some more food. The Mandalorian tiredly sighed, handing him another piece. You started to think deeper about his words. He basically lived his life under a helmet, which sounded completely miserable.

“So he hasn’t seen your face?” You pointed to the green creature sitting in his pod. The Mandalorian shook his head as he set the child’s now empty plate on the floor where he would pick it up later. “Nope.”

He turned his chair back around to face the controls of the ship. You sat still. You weren’t confused by this, just wondering why someone wouldn’t let anyone see their face.

“Has anyone seen your face?”

The ship began to slow down to where it could land safely. “Not since I was a kid.”

The Mandalorian then rose from his seat and brushed past you to get the child and his pod. The doors of the cockpit opened, and the Mandalorian and his child made their exit. You weren’t really sure what you were supposed to do. Were you just supposed to sit there and-

“You coming?”

Instinctively, you nodded your head and set your plate of food down before hurrying out with them. They made their way down the ladder and you followed behind them. When you stepped down onto the lower level, the ship was already being opened, lighting up the whole area.

“Mando!” An unfamiliar voice boomed before the ramp was even on the ground.

A group of a few people stood in a semi-circle a few feet from the ship. There was a man standing in the middle of the group. His face told you that he was happy to see the Mandalorian, who was getting the carbonite people out into the open.

Oh yeah, _those._

The cases of carbonite, with people in them, were now floating in the air. He led the cases down the ramp and to the group. The child’s pod floated alongside of the cases and everyone’s attention turned to him. The man in the middle stepped toward the Mandalorian, grinning.

“Mando!” He exclaimed again. “Long time no see!” The Mandalorian said nothing and instead nodded his head once. The other people were inspecting the carbonite bounties. You stayed up in the ship, watching the events from afar.

“All of the bounties are here,” Mando finally spoke.

The man in charge skimmed over the bounties from where he stood, seeing that Mando didn’t want to stay for too long. “I see, I see. I have your reward, as promised. I’m just glad to have you back in the Guild.”

Mando was handed a small bag. You assumed it was his reward, which you were curious as to how much he got. You began to tune out when the man started talking about more bounty hunter stuff. You sat down close to the ramp, still in the shadows as they continued talking. By the scenery, you could tell you were still on Endor. The group that was still standing there began to play with the child, which indicated that they might be there for a while.

The man who was still talking to the Mandalorian glanced past him, his eyes meeting yours for a brief moment, and then again.

“Who’s this?” The man’s deep voice spoke over the rest of the group. Your eyes widened, not knowing exactly how to react or what to do. You didn’t think you’d be talking to anyone in the group. So you stood up. All eyes were on you.

You were walking down the ramp slowly as the Mandalorian introduced you, by name, to the group. He gestured for you to come closer. The leader had another grin on his face as he held his hand out to you. His eyes kept going back and forth between you and the Mandalorian as you shook his leather gloved hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Greef Karga,” he said to you. He then looked at the Mandalorian who stood next to you. “I never took you to be the type, Mando!”

As you let go of Greef Karga’s hand, your heart skipped a beat and you could hear Mando almost choke with surprise under the helmet. Your eyes turned to him immediately, making sure he heard that too.

“We-we’re uh, not together if that’s what you’re implying,” he stammered, taken off guard by the comment.

Greef Karga shifted back a little bit, seeing that he assumed wrong. “Oh, my mistake, I just thought that since you had a girl here you were-“

“Nope, I’m just helping her out for the time being,” Mando explained, his words rushing together as he spoke. “I can explain at a different time.”

Silence followed after. Your lips were pursed and your eyes wandered all over the people around you, wondering who would speak next. Finally, Greef Karga piped in.

“Well, I look forward to hearing that story,” he muttered. He looked around at the rest of the group, nervously. He then held his hand out for Mando to shake. “Always a pleasure to see you, Mando, I think we’d better get going.”

The Mandalorian nodded and all of them began to back up, taking the carbonite people with them. Mando then turned around and headed back up toward the interior of the ship. You and the child followed suit.

You found yourself sitting in the passenger seat again, seeing nothing but forest and greenery through the window. Mando sat next to you in the pilot’s seat, putting coordinates into the map that would help you find your way back to the camp you’d set up.

It was probably for the better that you didn’t ask him anymore questions, for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was somewhat enjoyable. It will get better, I promise. Feel free to comment, and kudos are much appreciated :)


	5. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with the Mandalorian, unsaid feelings start to rise to the surface.

“It’s really hot out here,” you commented as you wiped off your brow before lying back on the metal ramp of the ship. The little green child wandered around in the grass that surrounded the ship and Mando sat on a log by the fire pit. He held a knife in his hand and used it to pick away at a stick. His silver beskar helmet turned around to face you.

“What do you expect me to do about it?” He muttered back, going back to the stick. You rolled your eyes. Five days had passed, and it felt like an eternity. Spending a week on Endor with a mandalorian and his little green alien of a son definitely wasn’t on your list of fun. It wasn’t like Mando was hard to get along with. You did find yourself just sitting and talking with him, going on walks or hunts for food, and playing with the child from time to time. You could think of worse things you could be doing.

But you three always stayed in one place, which became frustrating. The already long days seemed to get longer. At first, you thought you’d be fine. Three weeks was no big deal. As time went on and the days seemed endless, the desire to return home to Tatooine became stronger. In fact, it started to become infuriating. You knew he had explained how things were, but you were an ex-Jedi. It wasn’t like you were some damsel in distress.

You had literally killed someone, which was something Mando didn’t know. Nor did he need to know.

The child continued playing in the grass, cooing and babbling as he wobbled around. You were in a relatively open area on Endor, surrounded by trees. The trees did not help with how hot and humid it was. You fidgeted tirelessly against the flat surface until you sat back up. Your eyes scanned over the terrain, seeing the exact same thing you saw five minutes ago. Mando hadn’t budged at all.

“Here’s an idea,” you huffed, not moving from your spot. The Mandalorian lifted his head up from his previous activity, but didn’t turn around. “You can take me back to Tatooine.”

Hesitation filled the Mandalorian’s entire being, mulling over what _exactly_ you just said. Your words were on repeat in his head. He turned to face you. He didn’t want to make a fuss about it, so he tried to keep it simple. “I’ve explained why I can’t take you back.”

You rolled your eyes once more. “To keep me safe? Yeah, I know.”

It wasn’t like you were upset with _him,_ per-say, it was the entire situation in general. The Mandalorian sighed. By this time, he’d abandoned the stick he’d been holding onto.

“And so far, you’ve been kept safe,” he retorted.

You rose up to your feet, making your way to the grassy area below. “But I’d be safe on Tatooine. It’s not like I’m defenseless.”

His head tilted to the side as he rested his arm on his knee. His attention was all yours.

“Because you’re an ex-Jedi?” Mando questioned. “That makes you even more of a threat.” His tone was becoming more stern.

You’d heard that before, too. Your eyes never faltered from him. You couldn’t, no matter how frustrated you were getting. He stayed still, remaining calm as he always did. It frightened you sometimes, how he could stay so undisturbed, despite the line of work he was in.

“I think being a Jedi gives me an advantage,” you countered. But this wasn’t about your ability to fight. “I don’t need to be here anymore.”

To you, he seemed expressionless, which irritated you further. That was one of the things that slowly started to bother you since you had first met him: not seeing his face. Yeah, you’d had conversations about it and he answered every question you could think of, but not seeing his face made things more difficult. You could never tell how he was feeling, whether he was smiling or not, nothing.

“Arrogance could get you killed just as easily,” he stated. He began to shuffle around as he put his knife away and stood up from where he was sitting. “And we wouldn’t want that to happen, would we?”

There was a long pause before you said anything more. He didn’t move from where he was standing, waiting to hear what you would say next. You began to shake your head.

“You should’ve just not intervened. The stormtroopers that approached me in the cantina were my problem, not yours,” you mumbled, hoping this would be resolved soon.

The Mandalorian placed his hands on his hips, leaning back on one leg in the process. His helmet moved slightly, collecting his thoughts.

“So you’re saying I should’ve just let you get killed by all those stormtroopers?” His voice was now low, his thoughts running rampant as to what might’ve happened if he didn’t step in.

“I wouldn’t have gotten killed,” you snapped, your anger starting to bubble toward the surface. Your jaw began to clench, keeping your emotions at bay.

“How do you know that?” He asked, keeping himself cool and collected. “They saw you were a force user, they would’ve stopped at nothing to capture or kill you.”

You crossed your arms over your chest, eyebrows furrowing in for a moment. You exhaled sharply through your nose, finding the words to say. You weren’t exactly angry, rather, confused. Your heart was beating like a drum as Mando was now having trouble keeping his eyes on you. His heart was pounding with anticipation, seeing as his true feelings were starting to show.

But he continued to wait patiently for your response.

“Why do you care?” You gulped.

Your eyes wavered from his helmet, not sure if you wanted to hear his answer. It seemed that for your whole life, you’d been on your own, even when you were surrounded by people. From a young age, you were taught to depend on yourself. Through other’s actions you were also taught that other people only cared about themselves and not you. Hearing the Mandalorian say those things, made you question everything. You didn’t know what to think.

“W-Why do you care so much?” You repeated, your voice was weak as your eyes welled with tears. You bit down on your bottom lip, holding back the tears that threatened to flow from your eyes.

For a brief moment, his eyes lock with yours, though you do not see it like he does. His breath hitches as he inhales slowly. He begins to glance past you, noticing his child still playing in the grass behind you. He sighs to himself, knowing he can’t say what he really wants to. And neither can you. Both of you sense the tensity between you, but continue to let it linger there.

“I don’t know,” he answered quietly. The disappointment he felt in himself took over as soon as he finished speaking.

Maybe you were right. Maybe you didn’t need to be there, with someone like him who couldn’t give you the _real_ answer, the truth. Upon hearing his words, you began to sniffle, but stopped immediately. You blinked back tears as you realized there was nothing more to say. Just like Mando, you couldn’t bring yourself to tell him the truth.

Without warning, you turned away from him, walking toward the forest that surrounded you. He watched with a heavy heart, knowing it was best to not go after you. He sat back down on the log, frustrated and worn thin from what just happened. He didn’t know what to do or what to think. He was confused by his own feelings, wondering if how he felt was right or wrong.

——

Once you were far enough away, you sat down next to a tree. Thousands of trees surrounded you, making it easy for you to get lost. In that moment, you didn’t care if you did get lost. You would go back to the Razor Crest eventually, but not now. You needed time to gather your bearings and try to act like you were over the feelings you had bottled up inside. It wasn’t that easy. Your surroundings were peaceful. There was a lot of green everywhere. You took this time to just breathe. You closed your eyes, trying to focus on something other than the argument you’d just had.

Your thoughts were loud, and uneasy. At first, your thoughts were flooded with the Jedi that you used to be a part of. The years of loneliness, but also training came to the forefront. You shut your eyes tighter as the night in the forest came to the surface. Your eyes flew back open, not allowing your mind to go there.

You were trying your best to breathe at a normal rate, but it wasn’t happening. You knew how you felt and what your feelings were. There was no question for you, even if there was for him. You began to sniffle again, this time not hiding it since you were alone. A hard to swallow lump slid down your throat and your eyes began to pool with tears again. You brought your knees up to your chest. You rested your chin on your knees, letting the tears flow down your face.

It was all crashing down, realizing what you had done. The Mandalorian was trying to help you, and all you cared about was leaving. His words told you that he cared about you, even if he didn’t come right out and say it. You knew you had to go back and make it up to him. Which meant you’d probably watch the child for him. On top of that, you needed to tell him the truth, whether he wanted to hear it or not. It was the right thing to do.

You sat there for a few more moments before you lifted your head up. You wiped your tears on the fabric of your shirt, trying to pull yourself together before you went back. As you stood up, you kept telling yourself exactly what to say to him once you made it back to the Crest. It was simple in your head, but reality may not be as uncomplicated. As you turned around to head back, you heard a voice that made you freeze in your tracks.

“There she is!” One growling voice yelled.

Your face became hot with fear, your throat drying up as you didn’t move. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see dozens of white figures standing to your left. They stood a large distance away, but still close enough for you to know you were in danger. Despite the fact that you were genuinely fearful of going into a one versus a ton battle with a bunch of stormtroopers, you turned to face them, knowing that this had to be done in order to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was kind of a short chapter, BUT I felt the content really got the ball rolling. I'm so excited to write the next few chapters! :)   
> I may not say it much, but thank you all so much for reading and keeping up with this little story of mine, despite taking forever to update, it means a lot to me. Feel free to leave kudos and comments (it's not required but always appreciated)!


	6. Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a close call, you both come to terms with how you really feel.

The blue glow of your lightsaber came into the view of the stormtroopers. All of them had their blasters pointed at you. You held your lightsaber tight in your hand, prepared for anything to happen. In those few moments, you compiled a plan in your head that seemed somewhat feasible, but you were still unsure. You channeled the training you’d been taught for years, hoping that it would pay off.

One hand came out to force a crowd of stormtroopers into the air. It had begun.

Different colors shot from the blasters, all of the shots flying toward you, of course. You’d done stuff like this before, back with the Jedi. Back when there were less stormtroopers to fight… or when it was just practice. Those days were nothing compared to what you had in front of you now. Your lightsaber blocked off most of the shots, but the stormtroopers also weren’t that good at aiming. All that filled your ears were the sounds of the blasters going off. You could also hear the white armored men talking, but you couldn’t make out what they were saying.

You began to move back, but that only caused them to move in closer. The blue hues of the lightsaber waved around in front of you, slicing the stormtroopers where they stood. More of them flooded toward you. Your instinctively came up again, sending them across the forest once again. Sweat formed on your face, you were giving everything you had to keep yourself alive.

The blaster shots continued, none of them hitting you as you still inched backward. The fight was starting to get overwhelming as it drained the energy you once had. There was one stormtrooper in the front that stayed closer to you than the rest.

“Move in, keep going!” The one in the front yelled.

Your heart was racing as you continued to defend yourself. The shots from the blasters grew heavier, which stirred the fear inside of you even more. You still waved your saber, dodging all the colors flying in your direction. Suddenly, the one in the front dropped his blaster and stomped toward you.

You were distracted with all the blaster shots coming at you that you were taken off guard when the stormtrooper grabbed you. Without thinking, you dropped your lightsaber out of surprise. The blasters came to a stop and your surroundings went quiet. You began to pull away, thrashing around to try and free yourself. The stormtrooper kept a firm grip on your forearm. You groaned and gasped as you still tried to break free. The stormtrooper pulled you toward the rest of the group, your feet unsteadily dragged against the ground.

“I told you guys it wouldn’t take long to find her. Moff Gideon’s gonna love this,” the stormtrooper told the rest of the group, gaining a few laughs.

You tried reaching and using the force to obtain your lightsaber, but it was no use. It was hard to see with all the smoke surrounding you and your hope was dwindling as you walked with the stormtrooper who still held you by the arm.

“Let her go.”

You whipped your head around in the direction you’d just came from as your heart dropped from hearing the all too familiar voice. The entire group of stormtroopers went quiet until the Mandalorian emerged from the haze of smoke. Without even batting an eye, Mando shot the stormtrooper that was still holding onto you, turning him into ashes before everyone. With no hesitation, you took off running toward the Mandalorian as the other stormtroopers raised their blasters once again.

The blasters began shooting at you again right as you were able to get your lightsaber. You stood next to Mando, fending off the blaster shots that came your way. The Mandalorian used the gun he always had on his back to shoot at the stormtroopers, disintegrating them like he did the first one. You used the force some more, making them fall backwards like they had before.

You lunged forward, and used your lightsaber to stab the bodies of the stormtroopers. Suddenly, you felt a heavy rush of pain hit you in your side, causing you to cry out on contact. Your knees started to weaken, but you didn’t fall to the ground. Instead, you placed your hand at your side and continued dodging the shots as best you could.

You began to backup again, this time toward Mando. Unbeknownst to you, his eyes kept darting back and forth between you and the fight in front of him. He heard your scream after you took a hit from the blaster and knew you wouldn’t last much longer. He took note of how you were barely holding up your lightsaber and getting closer to him with each second.

Once you are closer to him, he reaches out and grabs you by the wrist, pulling you closer to him. Unlike the stormtrooper, you were okay with this. He glances at your side for a brief moment.

“You’re bleeding,” he stated as he let go of your arm and continued shooting at the enemies. You look down at your hurting side and see how he was right. Blood streaked across the palm of your hand and fingers. Without any hesitation, the Mandalorian stepped in front of you, shielding you from the danger in front of you.

Mando took a quick glance behind him, making sure you were safe and out of harms’s way. By this time, he’d switched from using the gun off his back to the blaster he always carried. The group of stormtroopers had gotten smaller, and you knew it wouldn’t be like that if it weren’t for the Mandalorian.

“Hold onto me,” he told you, but somehow it didn’t sound commanding. It was monotonous, but with a hint of caring.

You wrapped one arm around his forearm, your hand holding on tight. As the shooting continued, you ducked your head behind his shoulder. You peered over his shoulder, seeing that most of the stormtroopers were gone or lying on the ground.

In a moment of carelessness, you still stood close to him, but your hand let go of his arm. You reached down and put your hand in his. With no second thought, gave your hand a gentle squeeze and kept it there as he shot the last of the stormtroopers.

It was over. They were gone, for now, at least. Your breathing was heavy as you looked around in relief. You leaned against the Mandalorian as the pain in your side was increasing. He put his blaster away quickly and turned around to face you. Your knees were slightly shaking as you found yourself kneeling to the ground until you sat down. Mando followed, hand in hand, and took a seat on the ground next to you.

You held one hand tight against your side, trying to get the bleeding to stop. You’d already bled through the fabric of your shirt, but you thought anything would help. For a few seconds, it stayed quiet between you and Mando. His eyes stayed on you as you regained your composure. He knew you were injured, but he didn’t know how badly. He wanted to let you have a few moments of rest before he took you back to the Crest. His hand held onto yours as you squeezed it every so often out of pain.

“Can I see it?” He asked, cautiously.

You began to nod your head before slowly removing your hand from the wound. Mando exhaled slowly before reaching both hands out. He noted that the fabric of your shirt was practically plastered over the bleeding wound. His gloved hands grasped the hem of your shirt before peeling the now red colored part of your shirt upward. You groaned quietly in pain as the air came in contact with your injury. Mando’s eyes scanned over the bleeding gash, immediately understanding the pain you were in. He didn’t look for too long as he knew he needed to get you back to the ship.

“Do you think you can walk?” He asked as he brought your shirt back down over the bleeding mess. You began to nod your head again, as you tried to help yourself to your feet.

The Mandalorian stood up quickly, keeping close to you as you struggled to stand. You stood up, but not without hunching over in agony. The pain was becoming unbearable. You knew Mando was watching you with judging eyes, knowing that you weren’t going to make it back without falling over.

“Come here,” he gently grasped your arm and brought himself closer to you. In one fluid move, he put your arm over his shoulder and proceeded to lift you up into his arms, bridal style. Even through the gnawing pain, you felt your face grow red as he held you.

“Mando, I can make it back, I’m fine…” You protested. He knew the second he picked you up, you’d have something to say. However, that did not stop him from starting on the path back to the Razor Crest.

“You’re hurt, just let me help you,” he kindly told you. That shut you up. You sighed, and tried to relax, but your side kept bothering you.

The walk back was silent. Mando really wasn’t a talker, and you knew there was something you had to tell him. You couldn’t really find the words to say, though. The little argument back at the ship wasn’t just something you could sweep under the rug, it had to be acknowledged.

Mando was in the same boat as you. He wanted to say something, but with your injury and the fight you both went through with the stormtroopers, right then really didn’t seem like a good time to bring it up. Instead, he decided to focus on where he should take you next. You couldn’t very well stay on Endor now that you’d been found. He wasn’t going to take any chances of you being found again, especially since he almost didn’t make it in time to save you. But what planet could he go to? Tatooine wasn’t an option since that’s where he originally met you, going to Mandalore wasn’t-

The Mandalorian was ripped from his own thoughts when he felt your head on his shoulder, resting against the beskar. He gave a quick glance, but then kept his eyes forward, not saying anything. Under the helmet, his face became hot and it wasn’t because of all the exhaustion from the stormtrooper fight. His thoughts scrambled around in his head. You weren’t moving.

Maybe you were doing this on purpose. He didn’t forget about how you held his hand in the midst of the battle, but maybe it was just out of fear and wanting to stay safe. It was hard to tell. He looked down at you again as you still had your head on his shoulder. Your eyes were closed, oblivious to his gaze. The ship was just a short distance away, which meant he could get you off this planet. Hopefully to where no one would find you.

Mando made his way into the ship, still toting you in his arms. You opened your eyes as he carried you into the room that had been yours for the past week. Your stay on him as he gently sets you down on the bed.

“I-I’m sorry,” you murmured before he pulled away from the bed. He tilted his head slightly as he knelt down next to you. Before he asked any questions, he placed the blankets over your wound. Those would suffice until he got the med-kit.

“What for? You didn’t do-“

You shook your head. “Yes, I did,” you sighed. “You were right, and I shouldn’t have complained. I wouldn’t be in the predicament I’m in now if I didn’t say anything.”

Confusion filled his mind as he was thinking he should’ve been the one to apologize. His feelings had gotten in the way of what was really important. If he didn’t decide to ignore those feelings, he would’ve went after you sooner. Instead, he let you go to face people that threatened to kill you. He gulped before coming back to reality.

“No, I,” he stuttered. As he gazed upon your face again, seeing the hurt in your eyes, but also the smile forming across your lips told him everything he needed to know. “I should’ve gotten there sooner, to help you.”

You sighed, painfully, but also in relief. You knew there was more, things that were on the tip of your tongue but you just couldn’t bring yourself to say it. Your eyes stayed on the front of that silver helmet, despite the agonizing pain you were feeling.

“I better go get the med-kit…” he muttered, rising to his feet. “I’ll be right back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll. Don't be surprised if chapter 7 is here by next week.


	7. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night on Naboo changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the moment we've all been waiting for, buckle up people. Just a warning, there is smut so if you don't like that, skip this chapter and wait for the next one. Enjoy!

With the Crest now in autopilot, Mando hurried to get back to you. The child was in his floating pod, following the Mandalorian as he made his way to the chambers that you stayed in. On his way, he grabbed the simple med-kit that he kept on the ship. The doors to your room automatically opened and he stepped inside. The child hovered inside as well.

You propped yourself up on your elbows, pushing the blankets off your side. You wanted to help him out as much as possible, even if you were the one being helped. The automatic doors closed and he made his way over to the side of the bed. He took note of the fact that your shirt wasn’t what it was before, stained and mildly torn up from the events that took place. You kept your lips pursed as he brought himself down to your level, keeping himself on one knee. He set the med-kit on floor near himself, not wanting to get in your way. Mando began searching for what he needed, trying to keep himself relaxed.

“Have you done this before?” You questioned, just as he found what he was looking for. Mando turned his head toward you, holding a small container with a nozzle on it.

“Not on anyone but myself,” he answered you, exhaling. Your eyes widened slightly, not sure how to feel about that. “I know what I have to do, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

You began to shake your head. “No, no, it’s okay.” On the outside, you sounded completely at ease. However, on the inside, you were scrambling. This was new to you. In the past, you’d never had anyone go out of their way to take care of you. You were tense with anxiety having someone see you like this. “I-I trust you.”

Mando sensed that your words said one thing, but you thought another. He knew that if you really didn’t _fully_ trust him, you would pull away and try to take care of it yourself. He’d spent everyday with you since that day on Tatooine, so he had a somewhat good idea of how you operated. He understood. He’d been alone for a good portion of his life, so he knew how difficult it was to open up and trust someone.

His mind couldn’t help but travel back to the forest on Endor. _How could he forget?_

Maybe it was in a moment of fear and seeking out security among the chaos that made you grab onto his hand. Either way, he wasn’t going to tell himself it didn’t happen. He’d grown tired of trying to deny the way he felt, even if you didn’t feel the same way.

He tilted his head slightly to one side, shoving his thoughts into the back of his mind. Right then wasn’t the time to think about all that; you needed help. One hand reached out to grasp the hem of your shirt. You were still propped up on your elbows, observing his every move. He gently pushed the fabric upward, making you wince as your skin was exposed. He muttered a quick but sincere “sorry” as he was now looking at your wound again. He paused just past the wound.

The shirt you wore was stained and raggedy-looking by this point. He’d get you a new shirt once you were taken care of. Your shirt was tight against your body as Mando inched it up your body a little more. You caught on to what was happening and knew it was probably best for you to remove your shirt, making it easier for him to take care of the blaster wound.

With no hesitation, your hands found the hem of your own shirt. Your fingers ran into Mando’s glove covered digits for a brief second before you clutched the fabric. He pulled his hands away as his eyes stayed put on you. You tugged your shirt up the rest of your body until you took it all the way off. Under the helmet, the Mandalorian could feel his whole face become warm once his gaze met your unclothed body.

You gulped, feeling your own features grow heated as well. The only thing left on your upper body was a bra. Mando took in the sight of you, but only for a moment. He was careful not to stare or let his mind wander, as that was the last thing either of you needed. He cleared his throat, putting his focus on the task at hand, which was taking care of your wound.

“This Bacta spray should help,” he began. Within seconds, you felt the spray against your wound, causing you to squirm on contact. It wasn’t painful, just unexpected.

As the time passed, your eyes lingered on his gloved hands as they fixed your wound. After the Bacta spray, he applied an antiseptic. You squirmed under his touch, the sting of the medicine sank into your wound intrusively. You inhaled sharply, wincing as the pain only seemed to get worse. Mando paused, seeing that you weren’t able to sit still. He knew how much blaster injuries hurt, so he was sympathetic and understood how uncomfortable you were.

“Try to hold still,” he mumbled, as he leaned in closer to you. He placed some bandages over your wound, which soothed the pain. His leather gloves ghosted over your bare skin, sending goosebumps across your whole body. You gulped as he inspected the bandage and made sure it was on right.

His leather-covered hands were rough against your skin, but you didn’t mind. His touch was gentle and caring, despite his line of work. For a moment, you let your mind wander. You wanted to take off those gloves and let him touch as much as he pleased. There was no denying it anymore. You wanted him, you _needed_ him. But, you knew you couldn’t have him. He was there to protect you, and those three weeks had gotten shorter. You came to the conclusion that things would never work, even if you still did want to give in to every desire you had.

He brought his hands away from you, ripping you from your thoughts. He gave a sigh of relief as he inspected the work he’d just done. The wound was completely covered by the bandage that held tight against your body. He did better than he thought he would, and that made him breathe a little easier.

“That feels much better,” you observed, giving him a grin as you relaxed against the pillow. “Thank you.”

Mando gathered all the things he took out of the med-kit and put them back. He acknowledged your gratitude with a nod and helped himself up to his feet. “I’ll be right back.”

Your eyes followed him as he walked out of the room, leaving you alone for a few moments. Very slowly, you sat up and collected the blankets that sat at the end of the bed. You brought them closer to you, covering yourself up right as Mando came back. He carried something in his hand. He stood by the bed and held a new shirt out to you. It was a black, long sleeved shirt.

“This is my shirt, I hope you don’t mind. It was the only one I could find,” he offered. You happily accepted the shirt and quickly put it on. You thanked him once more. The shirt was a little on the bigger side, but you didn’t mind at all. “I can get you some new clothes when we get to Naboo.”

“We’re going to Naboo?” Your heart dropped upon him telling you the news. You hadn’t been on Naboo since the night you ran away. Of course, the thought of Naboo also brought along the memory of the Jedi you’d killed.

“Naboo is the best planet to go to. We should’ve went there first,” he explained. “We can lie low there for the time being. Then, I can take you back to Tatooine.” His voice trailed off into silence. _Tatooine._ With everything you both had just went through, it was easy to forget about the fact that you were eventually going to leave. Hell, you both forgot about the argument that had taken place hours before. It was funny how so much could change in such a small amount of time.

“Oh,” you muttered. “Tatooine, right.” Your head turned down as your thumbs twiddled a corner of the blanket. “I can’t wait to go back.”

Your head came back up to face him again, feeling a pang in your chest as you knew that you lied. He could never know, though. It would ruin everything and you weren’t wanting to ruin everything like you had before. The argument you had was bad enough, but letting your true feelings be known would makes things worse.

Mando could tell by the way you spoke that things weren’t as they should be. For the sake of giving you space, he didn’t bring it up. He didn’t want to pry, and he knew that if you really wanted to say anything about it, you would.

“I’ll leave you alone to rest,” he said quietly. “It’s been a long day.”

You nodded your head in agreement. Mando began pressing the buttons that were near his wrist, causing the child’s pod to float across the room. The child’s eyes stayed on you as he crossed the room. He cooed in delight then turned his head toward the exit. The front of Mando’s helmet still faced you, but he said nothing. You sheepishly waved as he walked out the door, leaving you all alone. You were asleep by the time your head hit the pillow.

——

The night passed you by, which turned into morning, and then turned into the afternoon. Somehow, you managed to sleep through all of that and woke up to the sun’s bright rays shining right in your eyes. You were ripped from a dream that definitely seemed like a reality. Your breathing was heavy as you sat up in the bed, wondering if it was really true. This wasn’t the bed you fell asleep in. In fact, you weren’t even on the Razor Crest. You were seated in a bigger, more lavish bed than the one before. Then, you remembered. _Naboo._

You were alone in the bed, which answered your question about the dream. _It was just a dream._ You didn’t waste any time getting up out of bed, as you wanted to see your new room for yourself and get rid of images you’d dreamt about. You were grateful that Mando wasn’t in the room, but you wondered about his whereabouts.

The bed stood right across from a huge, spotless window that held symmetrical square frames all the way across. The view in front of you was breathtaking. There was a door amongst the windows that led to a balcony that peered over a vast body of water. This was so much better than Endor.

As you walked through the room, taking in your surroundings, you put the pieces together that the Mandalorian brought you in and let you sleep undisturbed. Judging by the way the child’s empty pod sat on the floor next to a chair, you knew he would return soon. You knew you needed the refresher, as you were still wearing the shirt Mando had given you the day before. It didn’t take you long to find it, and once you were in there, you closed the door.

The refresher was just as lavish and upscale as the room. But, those details weren’t important to you. You walked over to the shower and turned the water on. The sound of the flowing water filled the entire refresher. You pulled the shirt over your body, revealing the bandage that Mando had given you the day before. The wound didn’t hurt like it used to, but you felt a twinge of pain every once in a while. You started pulling the bandage off, revealing some redness, but nothing terrible.

Once you’d gotten the rest of your clothes off, you stepped into the shower. Your body was engulfed by the warm spray of the water, momentarily relieving you from your worrisome thoughts. You ran your fingers through your hair, giving it a good rinse. It felt good to finally get a shower after all that had happened. A lot had happened in the last day or two, and you were ready to relax and take your mind off of things.

Except the Mandalorian would be there. He was the only thing you couldn’t seem to get out of your mind. You could easily distract yourself from Endor, the stormtroopers, and almost getting captured. You kept telling yourself to stop thinking so deeply about him. After all, he was only there to protect you, and nothing else. You knew nothing would happen anyway, especially since you’d only been with him for a short time. It was just something you’d have to accept, no matter how strong your desires became.

The dream you’d had didn’t help you at all. It wasn’t real, you had to remind yourself. Just a silly fantasy that would never see the light of day, yet you held onto it so tightly. You could vividly remember the sensation of his gloves against your torso, something foreign yet exhilarating. The dream had warped, shifted into something else. He was on top of you, beskar and all, nestling a hand between your legs. In your dream, you longed for the Mandalorian’s touch- until you received exactly what you yearned for.

In your past, it was forbidden to fall in love, so you never did. Of course, you knew you were free from your past, but having feelings for someone else was still something that was new. You were worried that you wouldn’t be good enough for him, that your inexperience would take away from what you truly wanted. You’d never been with anyone in the past. Sure, you’d had feelings for others, but it never went past that. The Mandalorian was different. You cared about him, especially since it was evident he cared for you as well.

You took a deep breath and told yourself you would be okay with whatever happened. This trip to Naboo was going to be an enjoyable one and you were determined to get the rest you deserved. Somehow, you felt more relieved as you turned off the shower. You grabbed a towel from a stack that sat outside the shower and then stepped out. Hanging from a hook on the wall was a nice white robe, which just proved to you how fancy the room was. You put it on after drying off and proceeded to go back out to the bedroom.

When you had the door fully open, you found the beskar-clad warrior sitting on the edge of the bed. The front of his helmet looked down at the floor where the little green child was wobbling around aimlessly. His focus immediately went to you when you entered the room.

“Hi,” you simply said, giving a small wave. “I’m glad to see you’re back from… wherever you went.” You’d only been to Naboo once so you weren’t really familiar with the area. The child had stopped moving around the floor and was now looking up at you.

“We went to town to get some supplies,” Mando responded. “It should last us for a while, at least until I have to take you back to Tatooine.” He gulped as soon as he said it.

Mando knew it was still a little ways off, but the fact that he did have to take you back to Tatooine wasn’t something he wanted to think about. He knew it wasn’t fair to think like that, especially when he knew you’d been wanting to go back to Tatooine since day one. He knew it was for the best and he’d just have to get used to it.

“Ooh, what’d you get?” You asked, pretending you didn’t hear that last part.

“Just some food, and some clothes for you,” he pointed to the small stack of clothes sitting behind him on the other side of the bed.

You peered around him and saw the clothes, then walked to the other side of the bed. You stood beside the bed and curiously skimmed through the fabrics. Mando turned around, adjusting himself on the bed. He brought one leg up to rest on the bed while the other hung over the side.

“By the way, how are you feeling?” He inquired. You’d slept for a pretty long time, so he took that as a sign that you were at least somewhat better.

“Oh, I feel much better,” you told him. “It still hurts a little, but nothing like it was yesterday.” You paused in the middle of looking through the clothes when you came across something that wasn’t like the rest. Amongst all of the plain, everyday clothes, you spotted a light blue color that immediately caught your eye.

You pulled the blue fabric out of the stack and held it up, revealing a long, thin-strapped dress. Upon seeing that you held the dress, Mando became worried. He worried that you wouldn’t like it and he became afraid of how you would react. When he bought it, he thought it was a nice gesture and also thought you’d like it. But now that the moment was there, he was afraid it was too much.

“If you don’t like it-“

You lowered your arms and brought the dress down from holding it up. “Like it? I love it.”

You held it against the front of your body, imagining what it would be like to wear it. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d worn a dress. You thought the dress was very pretty and you loved it even more because Mando was the one who gave it to you. It wasn’t too gaudy or frilly, it was simple yet appealing. But Mando still had his doubts. He’d never done this sort of thing— buy something special for someone. Well, he’d gotten things for the child, but he’d never went out of his way to buy something for a _girl._ Then again, he never really cared for a girl in the past— at least not in the way he cared for you.

“Are you sure you like it?” He sighed, still concerned.

You rolled your eyes, but still held a smile on your face. “Yes, Mando, I love it!” You were beaming. “You know what, I’m gonna go try it on, I’ll be right back!” You scampered off toward the refresher, dress in hand.

Mando couldn’t help but chuckle to himself at your eagerness. It made him smile under the helmet to see something he gave you make you so happy. In his line of work, it was a rare occurrence that he ever made anyone beside the child happy. Seeing you so joyful and enthusiastic because of him made his heart swell, though he would never admit it.

Outside the window, he could see that the sun was going down. The orange and red hues melded together in the sky and reflected against the blueish water. The Mandalorian rose up to his feet and off the bed. He proceeded to pick the child up off the floor. He held him there for a few moments, both of their eyes transfixed on the sunset before them. The child cooed a couple times and giggled.

The Mandalorian got the child’s pod back into its levitating state and placed the child in it for the night. It didn’t take much time for the child to close its eyes and go sleep, which gave Mando the okay to close the pod for the night. While he waited for you to come back out, he made his way out to the balcony, wanting to do something he never really did— slow down and relax. With the peaceful evening sunset surrounding him, he knew he could easily unwind and not worry about a thing.

——

The blue dress fell to your ankles, just inches from the floor. You stood in front of the mirror, watching the way it flowed down your body. It was loose around your legs, but hugged around your chest. You were surprised at the way it fit you so _well._ As you continued staring at your reflection, you couldn’t help but wonder if you should do more. Your hair was still damp from your shower, but it was getting drier.

There was some fancy bottles of perfume sitting on the counter. You swore that place had everything. _Would perfume be too much? Would he even notice?_ You rolled your eyes, knowing that you shouldn’t be worried about him. You had to remind yourself that you weren’t expecting anything. Naboo would be the place where you could just relax and leave your troubles behind you.

You turned from side to side, making sure everything was in place before you went back out to the room. You couldn’t help but give yourself a tiny spray of the perfume before you exited the refresher. When you open the door, Mando was not where you left him. Instead, you were greeted with an empty bed. Your head swiveled in all directions until you spotted the open window door and the Mandalorian standing on the balcony. Your bare feet moderately paced across the carpet and out to the smoothed stone balcony. Mando turned around as soon as you stepped outside. When his eyes met you, he was at a loss for words. He looked you up and down, drinking in the sight of you.

“H-Hi,” that was all you could say. What else was there to say? You could feel a blush rising to your cheeks, but you still kept your cool.

The dress was more low-cut than he was expecting, and he was careful not to stare, even though you couldn’t see his eyes. The dress wasn’t too revealing, but it was enough to get his attention. His mouth was growing dry as he was having a lot of thoughts while also trying to find the words to say.

“Y-You look beautiful,” his voice was hoarse, but he managed to get the words out. A grin spread across your face at his compliment.

“Thank you,” you softly replied. You approached him and took place next to him on the balcony. He turned back to his original stance of looking out toward the water. “It’s so nice out here, the sunset is lovely.”

Mando nodded, agreeing with you. His mind was racing at light speed. This was the perfect opportunity to just say something, and he thought he was definitely missing his chance. He was cursing himself in his head, as he went back and forth on what to do. He decided to go the safe route and just enjoy the moment you both were in. He rested one hand on the stone railing and put his mind at ease. He’d put his thoughts behind him, until he felt a hand over the top of his. You gently grasped his hand as your heart raced faster. Unlike him, you decided to risk it, even if it meant getting rejected.

Under the helmet, a scarlet blush rose to his cheeks as he didn’t pull his hand away. Instead, he waited patiently to see what you would say or do next.

“Mando, I wanted to thank you,” you began, voice shaky as you spoke, “for everything.” Your head ran at a hundred miles a minute, but you kept a calm exterior. “You saved my life back on Tatooine and Endor, I don’t know how to thank you enough.”

He shook his head, sighing. He was never one to want attention just for doing the right thing. “I was only trying to help, it’s what anyone would’ve done.”

You chuckled at his modesty. You leaned in closer to him, your hand still holding his. Mando’s head turned to you as you timidly rested your head on his shoulder. You stood there for a few seconds and waited for him to pull away. He never did. Instead, he let go of your hand and brought his arm around your shoulders, pulling you in close to him. You exhaled softly, relieved that you weren’t imagining things in the past. He did feel the same way as you, which took a lot of the worry off your mind.

“Mando, I-“ you stuttered. For a few seconds, you couldn’t bring yourself to say it. Your mind scrambled until you quickly found the courage to just say what you’d thought for a while now. “I-I’ve been falling in love with you since the first day we met.”

Silence fell over the two of you as you fixed your eyes on the water in front of you. Anxiety started to sink in as he was unresponsive. The Mandalorian gulped as your words played on repeat in his head. He could feel the mild shakiness of your body against his own, which only made him want to ease your nervousness. He knew what he had to do.

“Close your eyes,” he told you, his voice low and soft.

At first you were confused, but you obeyed and shut your eyes. He brought his arm down and turned toward you as you did the same. With your eyes closed, all you could do was listen. In the stillness, you barely heard some shuffling and moving around. You didn’t question what he was doing, for all would be revealed in a short amount of time.

“Keep your eyes closed for me,” he was closer to you than before, and his voice was much clearer than it was when he wore the helmet. It didn’t take you long to realize that his helmet was off, which made you grow more excited.

Your features were colored pink and your heart was pounding when you felt two bare hands gently cup your cheeks. You barely let out a gasp as Mando leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. All of your thoughts seemed to evaporate in that moment, your focus only on him. That’s how you wanted it to be. For a swift moment, you were caught off guard by the kiss, but quickly found yourself melting into it. Mando’s lips began to move against yours before he pulled away. You were half stunned at what had just happened. Your breathing had grown heavier and you reached your hands up to blindly grasp his wrists, steadying yourself. You were careful not to open your eyes.

“M-Mando…” you whispered, inching yourself closer.

Internally, you were shaking like a leaf, but you seemed to be able to keep yourself together on the outside. You held onto his wrists as you brought his hands from your cheeks to your shoulders and guided them downward. He watched with dilated eyes as you placed his hands on both sides of your waist and then let go. He pulled you in closer, your chest pressed gently against the beskar.

He leaned in once again, crashing his lips into yours. This time, you both didn’t hesitate to kiss each other with an unhinged passion that wasn’t previously present. Your hands found their way to his shoulders, which was followed by your arms wrapping around the back of his neck. His fingers clutched the soft blue fabric of your dress, keeping your body close to his. Your lips began to part against his, hungrily. Both of your lips hastily moved against each other’s, unable to get enough of each other.

Slowly, you began to pull away, composing yourself before him. His hands stayed in place on your waist as his eyes gazed upon you, slightly confused. Your lips were pursed while your eyes stayed closed. The heat you felt on your cheeks didn’t go away as you were still wrapping your head around what had happened in just a short amount of time. It was crazy to you how everything could change within few short moments.

“What’s wrong?” Mando’s unmodulated voice startled you. You could hear the concern he felt as he stood motionless before you.

You shook your head back and forth. A smile tugged at your lips. “N-Nothing. Nothing’s wrong it’s just that…” The night air had begun to take over your surroundings. With how things were going, you thought it was only best to move things elsewhere. “We should take this inside.”

Mando gulped upon hearing those words. The tone in your voice, suggestive yet calm, made him think you had ideas that he was definitely not opposed to. He wanted those things, more than anything, but he had to make sure you wanted them as well.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes, Mando, I’m sure,” you answered, without a shadow of doubt. You’d never been more certain about anything your life.

Mando exhaled slowly, taking a moment to process your response. He once again brought his lips to yours, kissing you deeply before he took your hand in his. He told you to keep your eyes closed as he led you inside. You could feel your heart pounding throughout your whole body as you walked with him. After tonight, you weren’t sure how things would turn out, but you knew right then that it didn’t matter.

——

The pale moonlight glowed bright through the windows as Mando led you to stand by the side of the bed. The back of your legs barely brushed against the mattress. You’d let go of him when you were standing still in front of him. His gaze was locked on you as the pale light shone on you. Your eyes were still shut, which he was thankful for. He appreciated that you didn’t put up a fight about having to close your eyes. The blue color of the dress became brighter under the light and made him realize that purchasing it was an excellent idea.

His hands reached out to touch your sides again, the fabric rough against his bare hands. His fingers shifted to match the curve of your hips, grip slightly tight. You brought your hands to his arms, beskar sliding against your skin. His lips found yours again, making you sigh with contentment. He wanted to take his time with you, and give you all that you desired. It was always easy for him to put other people’s needs over his own, and you were no different.

Your kisses became deeper as you felt the heat growing between your bodies. You brought yourself closer, pressing your chest his. His arms snaked from your hips to your back, holding you close. Your arms came up to wrap around the back of his neck and your lips began to part against his. You moaned softly when he subtly nipped at your bottom lip. His tongue glided over the skin before gently biting down, causing you to moan again. You were taken by surprise when he dipped his tongue into your mouth. Mando gave a low groan into your mouth as his tongue collided with yours for a moment before he broke the kiss.

His fingertips pressed into exposed part of your upper back. Before you even had a chance to take a breath, you felt him press kisses on your jawline. Your head was tilted back slightly as he didn’t stop his actions. You hummed with satisfaction as his lips trailed down your jawline and onto your neck. Your hands found their way to his hair as his lips grazed your sensitive skin. Your fingers tugged on his dark locks when his tongue glided over your skin. His teeth tenderly sank into your skin for a brief moment, making you gasp. He breathily purred as he took in the scent of your skin. Your sweet, flower-like scent filled his senses, and he knew it was something he wouldn’t soon grow tired of. 

As he continued, you could feel the warmth under your dress grow more intense. The more you thought about the things you wanted him to do to you, the more your want became unbearable. You’d never wanted anyone in the past, not like you wanted him. You brought your hands away from his hair. One of them stayed put on his shoulder while the other shifted to the front of his armor. You moved your head downward to look in that direction, but your eyes still remained closed. Mando pulled away from you, noticing the hand on the front of armor that was inching itself further down.

He kept himself quiet. The moonlight allowed for him to see your hand trailing closer to the front of his pants. By this time, your eyes were open, but you didn’t dare look up at him. Your fingers brushed past his belt and that’s when you felt your body tense up for moment, but you didn’t stop. Heat rose to your cheeks as your hand came over the front of his pants, feeling his growing hardness through the fabric. Mando bit down on his bottom lip, holding back a moan. You paused— having never gotten this far with anyone. Through intuition and hearing stories in the past, you knew what to do, it wasn’t difficult to figure out.

Your hand began to palm the front of his trousers, making him huff with pleasure. Mando was not expecting you to do something like this, but he wasn’t going to complain. His hands stayed flush to your hips, until he moved one to your forearm. Your splayed hand moved slowly around the front of his pants. He jerked his hips slightly forward, into your hand.

He was losing his mind. Mando honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d done this, it felt like it was lightyears ago. He’d been so busy with the child and finding new bounties that he didn’t have time for all that. He craved more of your touch, but he knew he’d have to be patient. Within seconds, your hands found the front of his belt. You undid it, and pulled it off, being careful because of the blaster hanging off of it. You dropped it to the floor beside you.

The hand on your forearm tightened for just a second as you pulled at the waistband of his trousers. You slipped your hand into the front of his pants, fingers wrapping around his length, sending shivers all the way to your core. Mando muttered your name as you began to move your hand up and down. You couldn’t help but blush at the sound of your name falling from his lips. His head tilted back slightly, suppressing the growl that threatened to fall from his mouth. His eyes fell shut, focused only on the hand that was wrapped around his cock and the feeling it brought.

“Just like that…” he mumbled, squeezing your arm again. He wasn’t one for using words, but he wanted to reassure you that you were doing good. You continued pumping his cock, both of you moaned in unison. He choked out your name once more, intensifying the heat between your legs.

During all of this, your mind wandered to what would inevitably happen next. You wanted to give in to all the desires, and see him give in to his as well. You were burning with desire as you quickened the pace of your hand that was inside his pants. Mando bucked his hips forward and sighed. At this rate, he knew he’d finish in his pants, which was something he wanted to avoid. He knew it was obvious he was pent up, starved of touch for who knows how long. The Mandalorian’s calloused hand gently grasped your wrist, stopping you. Fear automatically entered your mind as you thought you did something wrong. You brought your chin up as you took your hand away and closed your eyes again.

“Mando, I-“ you started before your mouth was met with a heated kiss, nothing like it was before. He kissed you hard, teeth clicking together as you moaned with surprise.

Your hands were at his side, fingers clutching his clothes. Within the few moments of kissing him, one of your hands trailed from down his side, toward the back. You pressed yourself against him, allowing for you to reach back and touch his ass. Mando’s whole face turned bright red, not expecting _that_ to happen. He became flustered, feeling his cock twitch in its confinements. You kept your hand there as you began to smile against his lips. You pressed chaste kisses to his lips as you giggled. You brought your teasing to a halt, which was met with silence between you.

His came up to rest on your shoulder as his gaze met your figure. Your feet stepped back, legs hitting the edge of the bed. The Mandalorian’s hands found your hips again as guided you to sit on the bed. His hands stayed put as you laid down on the bed. He was fixated by the sight that was before him— you were breathtaking. Your legs hung off the side of the bed, blue fabric covering them. He knew it wouldn’t be like that for long.

“Mando…” you whispered, longingly. You instinctively parted your legs, giving him room to stand between them. He brought himself down to your level. His hands pressed into the mattress near either side of your head and his face was just millimeters from yours. He listened for your words to tell him what you needed. “P-Please, touch me.”

He pursed his lips when he heard your words. He brought his forehead against yours, closing his eyes. The Mandalorian would’ve never thought that saving you back on Tatooine would lead to this. Your hand came over the side of his face, feeling his skin against your fingertips. Your hand trailed down, feeling the scruff that was on his face until he brought his lips tenderly to yours. You melted into the kiss as your hand slid into his slightly curled, dark hair. You blissfully hummed against his lips, your own breaking into a smile. His lips parted from yours as he moved down. He found your jawline again and pressed gentle kisses along the skin. You trembled under his touch when you felt a hand against your breast. His fingers softly kneaded themselves against the covered flesh.

He dragged his bottom lip against your fever-like skin until he reached your neck. Mando pressed firm kisses on the side of your neck and eased down to your collarbone. His breath was warm against your skin, making you shiver underneath him. He dragged his tongue across your collarbone, as you huffed with pleasure. His hand gently squeezed your breast, listening to your breathless moans.

The Mandalorian brought his lips back up to yours and pressed a few sweet kisses against them. He pulled himself away, making you whine. He stood up again, his eyes were still fixed on you. With your eyes still closed, you wondered what he would do next. As he stood before you, his hands reached for your dress, fingertips grazing the blue fabric. He placed his hands on your thighs and brought himself to his knees.

Your breathing momentarily paused he moved his hands to the end of your dress. He slid the lower half of your dress up, your legs trembled as he did so. His cock was achingly hard inside of his pants, and seeing the sight of you in front of him wasn’t helping him out. He moved in closer, placing both hands on either side of you. He wasted no time and grasped both side of your panties and pulled them toward him. Your cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson when he pulled your damp panties all the way off and tossed them to the floor. You felt vulnerable— no one had ever seen you like this. Your mind was spiraling as he pulled you closer to him, at the edge of the bed. Your breathing had quickened, and Mando took note.

“Are you alright?” He asked with concern. You sighed, worry filling your head.

“I’ve never done this before, Mando,” you answered softly.

For a few moments, his world came to a pause. The gravity of that statement made his heart sink. Seeing as you were a Jedi in your past, it only made sense. He brought himself back up to your level, inches from your face. He raked one hand through your hair, trying to soothe your anxious thoughts.

“That doesn’t bother me, _cyar’ika_ ,” he whispered. “If that’s what you’re worried about.”

Mando placed a kiss to your cheek before bringing your lips together again for a few moments. You gave a small hum when he pulled himself away. A smile formed on your face as you thought about his reassurance. The Mandalorian found himself on his knees before you once again. He watched as your chest heaved up and down with anticipation.

He took hold of both of your legs and rested them on his shoulders. He placed his hands on your thighs, keeping them apart. Your head was spinning, trying to comprehend what was happening. It seemed to be going to slow, yet so fast. Mando didn’t hesitate to take his time with you. He began to kiss the sensitive skin on your inner thighs, eliciting a quick high-pitched whine from you. By this time, you had a hard time keeping yourself in place. The Mandalorian paused his actions. He kept his hands in place as his dark eyes gazed upward at you.

“Try to hold still,” he told you. He was commanding with his words, but gentle at the same time.

You pursed your lips upon hearing his words. You’d heard that phrase before. This time, it took on a whole different meaning. You didn’t think about it for long as you felt his lips against your thighs again. He nipped at the skin on your thighs, as your legs trembled against his shoulders. He moved himself downward, spreading you wider as he pulled you onto his mouth. Your back began to arch at the new sensation that he was providing you. Your hands flew to the top of his head, fingers tangling themselves in his dark locks. Your moans filled the room as his tongue delved into your soaked cunt.

“ _Mando!”_ You cried out, too caught up in the moment to care about how loud you were being.

The Mandalorian groaned against your arousal as he listened to your continuous mewls. His fingers pressed into your thighs as he kept you in your place in front of him. Mando ran his tongue up your core until he reached your clit. He pulled back for a moment and brought his hand to your heat. You whined at the loss of contact, but moaned sweetly when his thumb swiped over your clit. Your hands had fallen from the top of his head to the sheets were underneath you. Your fingers balled the sheets in your hands as Mando teased your clit. You took one of your free hands and brought it down in between your legs, only to be met with the Mandalorian seizing your wrist.

He gave a low growl, indicating that your hand wasn’t needed. He placed your hand back on the bed. Seconds passed before he pulled his hand away from yours, which didn’t go unnoticed. You fidgeted under his teasing touch, hungry for more. He took his thumb away and replaced it with his mouth, eliciting a deep moan from you. Your hands found his hair again, tugging almost on contact. You couldn’t help but bring your legs closer together when you felt his tongue lapping at your clit continuously.

Mando was absolutely losing himself in the sounds you were making because of him. He was painfully hard inside his pants, aching for some sort of attention. In his mind, you were more important, you always were. It was easy to turn his focus to you instead of himself, especially when the noises you made were so sinful. All of his senses were filled with you. He took in your sickly sweet scent along with the moans and whimpers that filled the room. He brought one of his hands away from your thighs again.

You arched your back once again when you felt his fingers teasing your slick entrance. Your toes curled as he flicked his tongue against your arousal and proceeded to press one finger inside of you. Mando gave a deep groan again as he moved his finger up and down slowly. He didn’t hesitate to insert another finger, which only made you moan louder. You were struggling to find the words as you were nearing your climax.

“Mando…” you whined, unsure of what else you could’ve possibly said.

You tugged on his hair, making him groan against you once more. Mando pulled his mouth away, but he continued pumping his fingers in and out of you at a moderate pace. He stayed put, wanting to keep your legs on his shoulders. His eyes gazed upon you, seeing how your eyebrows had furrowed together and your mouth was slightly agape. Your chest rose up and down, hands now clutching the sheets instead of his hair. You suddenly clenched around his fingers, orgasm pulsating through your body unexpectedly. It was all still new to you, which was why you were taken off guard by the feeling.

Your moans were strangled as you rode out your orgasm. You balled the sheets in your hands and your breathing became heavier. Mando pulled his fingers away, but brought his other hand to your side. You felt his thumb trace at the side of your waist, calming you down. He brought your legs down off his shoulders, which made you relax a little.

“Easy, easy,” he gently told you. Your body began to still and you brought your arm up to cover your eyes. You didn’t want to risk accidentally opening your eyes.

The Mandalorian still stood on his knees as he watched you regain your composure. He pulled your dress back down over your legs and brought himself to his feet. You helped yourself sit up on the bed, your legs were still slightly shaking from what had happened. You continued to keep your eyes closed when you sat next to him. He scooted closer to you and gently cupped your cheek in his hand. A small smile formed across your features as you leaned into it. Your hand came over his and you pulled yourself away. You held his hand with both of your hands, and began to place soft kisses on his knuckles.

Mando didn’t pull his hand away. Instead, his eyes stayed fixated on you as he melted into your affections. His hands had a rough feel to them, calloused and warm under your touch. It just showed you how difficult his life as a mandalorian had been. Your heart was racing as you thought about what else might happen that night. You didn’t want to say anything, as you were unaware of what he was thinking.

“We don’t have to do anything else tonight,” he started. “if you don’t want to.”

You exhaled slowly through your nose as you brought his hand back down. You gulped, thinking about how things wouldn’t be the same after that night. Mando didn’t let go of your hand as the silence filled the room.

“I want to,” you responded, sheepishly. You tightened your grip on his hand for just a moment, and proceeded to pull yourself closer to him.

He met you in the middle where your lips collided as they had before. This time, you both didn’t hesitate or hold back. Mando placed his hands on your waist and dragged you along the short distance there was between you and him. It was an awkward position, sitting there on the bed, so you made things easier and climbed onto his lap. Your lips fell apart from each other as Mando watched you blindly straddle him. He kept both hands on your waist and guided you to where you were comfortably situated.

Mando sloppily brought his lips to yours, groaning as he did so. Your fingertips traced over the sides of his face as you parted your lips against his. A stuttered breath escaped your parted lips as the Mandalorian kissed you with a forceful passion. His tongue pried your lips apart, hesitant, at first. He seemed to be testing the waters for your consent. It was earned, and quickly, as you brought him closer. Your tongue clashed with his, and you could’ve swore you heard a moan in the back of his throat.

The dress rode up your legs, exposing your thighs. A strong, calloused hand groped at your thigh, kneading along your skin as he tugged you closer. The heat and friction was almost too much to bear, a meed whimper escaping you. Mando’s lips broke from yours, traveling along your jaw instead. Absentmindedly, you tilted your head back, letting him kiss your neck as much as he pleased.

The Mandalorian’s firm grasp allowed him to move you as he pleased, mouth still exploring your sensitive skin. He moved himself to where he could lay you on the bed again. You could feel the weight shift, his warm body atop yours. Your hand found purchase against his thick bicep as he settled between your legs. His restrained cock pressed against your heated core as he brought his kisses to a pause. All that could be heard was your slow exhale as you began to blush. Mando’s eyes watched as you brought one hand to the front of his chest. He still wore the beskar.

“Take this off,” you muttered, kind of unsure if that was the right thing to say. Mando cocked an eyebrow at your soft spoken order. Wordlessly, he pulled away from you and found himself standing beside the bed.

You didn’t waste any time sitting up. As Mando began taking off the armor, you found the zipper on the back of your dress and undid it. You managed to pull the dress all the way off your body and throw it to the floor. The Mandalorian was about halfway through removing the beskar armor when he noticed your naked body under the moonlight that seeped through the windows. His breath hitched, only to where he could hear it. He drank in the sight of you as he allowed his mind to wander further. He wanted to be inside of you, but he knew that just standing there and ogling wasn’t going to get him there.

He tore his eyes away from you and continued removing the armor. You wished you could open your eyes and see what he really looked like underneath all that beskar he always wore. The thought alone made your head spin with desire. You didn’t think about it for too long as the Mandalorian got back on the bed with you.

Your hands instinctively reached out, wanting to feel what was in front of you. He took your hands and put them on his shoulders. He pressed his lips to yours as you eased yourself backward until you lay on the bed again. Your naked bodies pressed against each other as your lips innocently melted together. The bed creaked as his weight shifted on top of you. His hands were pressed against the bed as he held himself above you. As you kissed him, your hands wandered from his shoulders to his chest.

His skin was warm against your touch. Your fingers were splayed across his chest, blindly taking in what was always hidden under all the armor. It was the real him. No helmet, no beskar, nothing holding him back, just him. You desperately wanted to open your eyes and see him, but you understood why you couldn’t. Your breathing was calm as you took everything in, imagining what he could possibly look like.

You began to squirm when he placed heated kisses on your collarbone. The kisses were filled with desire and need. Your hands moved across his skin, to his back. One of the Mandalorian’s hands cupped your breast and his fingers gently kneaded the flesh. It didn’t go unnoticed that he was quiet- his actions took the place of his words. Though you’d only been with him a short time, you knew he was one that spoke through his actions, which was something you’d grown quite fond of.

A quiet sigh escaped your lips when you felt his thumb swipe across your hardened nipple. Mando soon pulled his hand away, which only made you huff for a moment. He replaced his hand with his mouth, making you shudder against the sheets. Your fingertips pressed into his skin as his teeth grazed over the sensitive area. His tongue flicked over your nipple and you choked back a moan in response. He groaned softly as he continued, and your breathing became heavier.

You had a hard time keeping still. Your mouth was agape and your lip quivered. Without giving it any thought, you jerked your hips into his. Mando groaned deeply and somehow managed to tear himself away from your breasts. His cock pressed against the inside of your thighs, which only made you blush and bite down on your bottom lip. At this point, Mando wasn’t sure if he would last long once he was inside you. His cock was painfully hard as he situated himself in between your already spread legs. One of his hands gently reached in between your legs, feeling the warmth from your arousal.

“O-Ooh,” you cooed as two fingers dipped into your slick entrance. Your eyes rolled back as he pumped his fingers for a few moments before pulling them out. Mando lowered himself to where his chest was pressed flush against yours, which only made things more intimate.

“Is this what you want?” Mando whispered, his breath was warm against your skin as he spoke. He had to be absolutely sure this was what you truly wanted. Both of your breaths were heavy with anticipation. Your heart raced as your chest heaved up and down against his.

“Yes,” you responded, voice full of anticipation and desire. “I want this, Mando. I want you.” You rested your slightly trembling hands on his upper back. Mando’s face reddened at your words. He’d never heard anyone say those things to him, that they wanted him. It only made him want you even more, give you everything you desired.

Mando pressed his lips to yours, kissing you deeply. You hummed against his lips before you felt his weight shifting against your body. Both of your lips parted against each other as he pressed his hips forward. You moaned deeply into his mouth as his cock sank into you. Mando’s calloused hands grasped the sheets in his hands as your walls stretched around his cock. His eyes fell shut, overwhelmed by the endless soft moans that came from you and the feeling of being inside of you.

Your lips fell apart from his and your eyes were squeezed shut. The Mandalorian thrust his hips forward gently, being cautious about hurting you. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt you. Both of you groaned deeply in unison, unable to form any coherent words. Your fingertips dug into his upper back as your breath hitched, feeling some slight discomfort, but nothing you couldn’t handle. Mando caught your lips in his, hips rocking slowly against yours.

With a ragged pant, the Mandalorian parted from your lips momentarily, taking a moment to admire your visage. Even with eyes squeezed shut, he found you beautiful. You could feel a shift on your left side, feeling his calloused hand grab at your thigh, giving him leverage as he thrust into you.

Another needy moan slipped past your parted lips, filling the chambers with the sound of pleasure. Mando’s lips found your skin again, warm and rough as they peppered themselves along your neck. One of your hands slipped from his bronze skin to his hair- and you could feel him tense up.

Even with your eyes closed, Mando felt somewhat wary. Nonetheless, he eased into your embrace, exhaling as your soft fingers wove through thick, disheveled tresses. His mouth was relentless, gracing along your neck with ease. His hips continued to roll, beginning to pound inside of you.

With an increased fervor, you let out a cry of delight, nails beginning to pierce his skin. This gesture didn’t phase him in the slightest, as he continued to grapple with your thigh, rough fingers kneading into the tender flesh. Grunts left the Mandalorian, pleasured noises that joined your whimpers as the two of you engaged in a passionate entanglement.

Your face was buried near his neck, eyes still shut tightly. Almost involuntarily, you kissed his neck, the sweet spot just underneath his jaw. An audible groan left Mando, who, in the throes of passion, said your name as if it were the only word that mattered. That was enough to send you blushing, a flurry of arousal as he clashed his hips with yours, cock driving deeper.

Your toes curled against the sheets as you were nearing your climax. Mando grasped your thigh harder in his hand as his pace quickened. The heat between the two of you grew more intense as your chests collided together. You groaned against his neck and desperately whimpered as you chased the orgasm you so desired. You clenched around his cock, eliciting a deep, almost sinful moan from the Mandalorian. He gave a few more deep thrusts into you before your high-pitched moan met his ears, his name following after.

Shockwaves of pleasure filled your body as you threw your neck back, letting your orgasm wash over you. Mando watched with lust and desire filled eyes as your body fell back onto the mattress, coming while he was still inside of you. It didn’t take long for him to reach his own climax. The Mandalorian’s body tensed up as he came deep inside you, not really thinking of the consequences that could follow.

Your heavy breaths filled the room as you both tried to regain your composure. Mando didn’t move from his position until your breathing had slowed to a moderate pace. He raked his fingers through your hair and proceeded to caress the side of your face.

“That’s it,” he encouraged. He let go of your thigh, allowing it to fall flat on the bed. He leaned in closer and softly kissed your lips, causing you to relax underneath his touch.

Once your breathing returned to normal, both of you moved, wanting to find the head of the bed. Mando refused to leave your side, wanting to make sure you were alright. As you lay on the pillow next to him, he pulled the blankets over your body before his own. You held the blankets close to your body, as Mando’s eyes gazed upon you. You were perfect. He knew nothing was going to stay the same after that night, and he was okay with that. All he knew was that he would still keep the promise that he made to you back when he first met you- to keep you safe.

“Mando,” you began. He rose both eyebrows, wondering what you wanted to say. Whatever it was, he was listening. “Come closer.”

His weight shifted on the bed as he didn’t hesitate to do what you said. He settled closer to you, only for you to rest your head on his chest, one arm wrapped around him. You breathed out slowly, eyes heavy from how tired you were. The warmth of his body engulfed you as he placed his hand on your back. You opened your eyes, but knew not to look up at him.

“Din,” his voice was low. Your eyebrows furrowed together, as you were caught off guard by what he said.

“What?”

The Mandalorian calmly sighed. “That’s my real name. Din. Din Djarin.”

Your eyes were wide as you let it sink in. He told you his name. For some reason, you felt honored that he would tell you his name. You knew Mandalorians were secretive and kept to themselves, so it hadn’t bothered you that he never told you his name. A peculiar sense of excitement came over you. You knew that he could trust you, and you didn’t want to do anything to ruin that.

“Din,” you repeated, sighing. Your fingers ran across his bare skin gently as you basked in the warmth that was present between the two of you.

It was a rare occurrence that he ever heard his real name. He never told anyone. It was comforting to hear someone say his name. He wasn’t just known as “Mando” or “the Mandalorian” to you anymore. He liked it better that way.

The atmosphere was quiet and awkward. With it being your first time, you really didn’t know what to say or what to do. Instead, you just lay there, enjoying the calm that surrounded you. You knew Mando- _Din,_ wasn’t one for words, but his actions spoke for himself. His hand ran up and down your back. He pulled you in closer, allowing your head to rest on his shoulder. Din placed a kiss on the top of your head.

As the time passed and your eyes grew heavy, all you could think about was him and what the word “cyar’ika” meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry that took forever to update. Life's crazy, it won't happen again ;)   
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, I'll be back with chapter 8 soon. I'm mandohatesdroids on tumblr and sweet__sydney on tiktok.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who liked it, chapter 2 will be here soon. Again, I'm mandohatesdroids on tumblr, go yell at me there.


End file.
